


I missed you (and I hate it)

by Beamer_x_boy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy
Summary: Keith has a habit of waking up at 4 am every morning. And Lance never even went to bed.





	I missed you (and I hate it)

**Author's Note:**

> So... uh, this is my first time ever posting on here. I have a lot of fanfics (mostly sad lol) and so this is just a test run. If you like it, comment or somethin. :) I hope u enjoy!

Keith wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had just trained- something he did right after he woke up. Fighting the bot really woke him up and got his blood pumping for the rest of the day. The clock read 4:30 when his eyes pried open. The habit of waking up really early had started back on earth, always having to wake up to work out. He found that it really settled his nerves for the rest of the day. So space wasn't any different- but now instead of going to school every morning, he was fighting a war. He needed to wake up early and shake off the nightmares from the battles he had fought and the memories that wouldn't leave his head. It was his therapy.

His legs ache, dull pain he would expect every time his foot hit the floor. He made his way through the castle, ready to shower off all the nasty sweat- when he passed Lances room. The light shone through the crack in the door- and he heard video games being played through the door. He smiled faintly when the game made a disapproving noise and lance cursed, having lost.

And then Keith remembered what time it was. And how weird it was that lance was up. Keith had always remembered that Lance slept in a lot, and had trouble waking up in the morning. So why Is he up? He asked himself. The sweat that dripped down his forehead reminded him that if he was going to talk to lance, he needed to shower before he did so.

It was the quickest shower Keith has ever taken. The slight worry he had for Lance had grown into something massive- causing him to rush at something he usually took his time doing. He had quickly gotten dressed and made his way to Lances room.

The crush he had on the boy was obvious. He never hid it, but Lance obviously didn't care about Keith. Keith played his rival game, but beyond that, Keith didn't expect anything more from Lance. He is straight. And well, Keith isn't a girl. Keith had tried to get over it, he tried really hard. He kept his distance when it came to Lance, and he left, for God's sake. But when he returned, the feeling were… strong.

Keith's knuckles rapped softly against the door. He heard a groan from inside, and shuffling from inside.

“Shiro, I told you to leave me alone!” The door swung open to reveal a… messy lance. His hair was everywhere, and Keith just noticed that it was longer than usual. It started to cover his ears completely, and half his forehead. The forehead that was covered in pimples and was shining with grease.

Keith's stomach dropped. This wasn't _his Lance_. _His Lance,_ who wore a facemask every night and had beautiful, clear skin. _His Lance_ , who cut his hair every month and washed it daily.

“Keith?” the name had fallen from chapped lips. Lips that were bleeding from being gnawed on. Keith's brow furrowed at the sight of him. His eyes looked broken. They didn't shine. They didn't look like _his Lances_ eyes.

“Lance.” He disliked had his voice cracked when he mumbled the name. He held eye contact with those blue eyes. “What happened to you?” lance cringed.

“What is it, Mullet? My sexiness to much to handle?” Keith nearly broke had how Lances voice sounded so defeated- so full of pain. That wasn't lances cocky voice- that voice talked like an insecure boy. Keith had never heard someone talk like that- much less by someone he loved. Someone who he was in love with. Keith barely registered the tear that slipped down his cheek. He wiped it always lazily before putting a hand on Lances shoulder.

There wasn't any muscle. Just skin and bones. Those shoulders didn't feel like the lean shoulders of Lance McClain. They didn't feel strong and powerful- they felt weak. Keith couldn't help the protectiveness in his stomach from lurching up.

* * *

 _I need to protect him._  
\---  
“Lance, what's wrong? Why are you up so early? Why do you look so- so- different?” Lance sighed heavily. He looked away from Keith- hating how dirty he felt because of how much he wanted to crawl in his arms and stay there forever. He hated how his heart thumped when Keith's eyes flashed yellow. He hated that He still loved him even after being separated for so long.

But then Keith hugged him. His warm arms wrapped around his cold small frame, and he loved it. He tried to stop from digging his face into his shoulder, he tried to stop himself from inhaling the scent. He tried to stop his shoulders from shaking and his eyes from leaking tears everywhere. He tried to stop the words from slipping past his lips,

“I missed you.”


End file.
